Sombra de mi pasado
by MtvHH
Summary: No siempre lo que decides olvidar, realmente olvidas


Sombra de mi pasado

Debería decir que es difícil tener un secreto, un lado que nadie conoce, más me resulta fácil cargar con él y pretender que dejo de existir en el momento que inicie mi relación con otra persona

El final no fue desastroso pero si agonizante. Lo irónico del asunto es que aquí me encuentro, recordando lo que yo misma decidí terminar. Tampoco lo hice por razones equivocadas, solo me estaba protegiendo de aquello que amo y termino lastimando, supongo que esa es la típica historia.

Pero mi historia no tiene nada típico, más bien raya la locura y la inseguridad. A veces pienso que descuido lo que tanto intente proteger, al recordar esos momentos e imaginar los que aún no han sucedido pero anhelo por ellos.

Debería sentirme extremadamente culpable y avergonzada, de pensar en lo que no debo, de sentir lo que decidí ocultar, de fingir que mis sentimientos son exclusivamente de mi pareja actual. Sin embargo me abruma la emoción y la picardía, sobrepasa la culpabilidad.

En parte agradezco la lejanía de lo que abunda mi cuerpo de deseo, no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a la posibilidad inminente de tomar una decisión. Con uno me encuentro estable y amada, y con el otro me intriga el misterio, la ansiedad y mi insaciable sed que he soportado por tantos años.

Tampoco quiero malinterpretar la hermosura de mi atípica historia, esto es más que deseo, es más que el contacto físico. Sus palabras me enamoraron, y él quedo enamorado de las mías. La lejanía de nuestros cuerpos incremento el valor de nuestras conversaciones. Los iconos reemplazaban nuestras caricias y besos. Hasta la fecha aún imagino la sensación de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Algo tan simple, que no sobrepasa el roce corporal pero ha persistido tantos años debería significar más, ¿no?

A veces pienso que su significado siempre ha estado ahí pero me niego a admitir, podría peligrar la estabilidad de la cual me comprometí, podría explotar a tal punto que mi intención de esconder no sería una opción, sino una cruel verdad de mi sentir.

Además, ¿Por qué habría de arriesgar mi actual estabilidad por aquello que siempre estará lejos? ¿Por qué arriesgar el amor que con tanta devoción me entregan por aquello que alguna vez me lastimo y tuve que huir de su inestable amor?

Hasta la fecha niego ante miradas curiosas que fue amor, ¿Qué pensarían los demás de mí al saber que me enamoré únicamente de sus palabras?

Pero ahora, que conozco otro tipo de amor, el que me brinda mi pareja. Sé que lo que sentí fue amor, diferente, apasionado, misterioso. ¿Es que acaso sigo enamorada?

Esa pregunta jamás debe pasar por mi mente, si lo hace, el secreto será tan difícil de cargar que lastimaría a aquellos que amo, y tampoco estoy segura de volver a las conversaciones sin contacto, sin estabilidad.

Nos separa mil kilómetros, su vida y trabajo allá, mi vida y trabajo aquí. Es demasiado riesgoso, no podemos controlarlo, si no funciona, uno de nosotros tendrá que empezar de nuevo, aquella persona que renuncio su vida allá por estar en otro lado, en otro país.

Amar nuevamente con lejanía tampoco es una opción, supongo que fue esa la razón de su inestabilidad, la rutina de los iconos y la falta de roce le genero incertidumbre en sus emociones. Y mientras yo brotaba de amor, su indiferencia y su confesión de que ya no me amaba me destruían.

Mi decisión de terminar no fue originada ahí, lamentablemente tuve que soportar varias veces esa agonizante rutina, de vez en cuando me daba migajas de amor, otras veces me daba un bufet, y a veces sentía morir de hambre. Solo fue una vez más y no lo soporte más. No sé cuántas lágrimas derrame durante los episodios y después de mi decisión.

Fui firme, seguí adelante y a pesar de que no volví a derramar una lagrima más, quede curada. No volveré a incluirme en amores de lejos. Aunque éramos jóvenes, teníamos mucho que vivir y disfrutar.

Fuimos una víctima de las circunstancias y la geografía. No lo culpo ni lo odio. Después de todo eventualmente iba a pasar, ya sea de mi parte o de él. El amor de lejos nunca trae un final feliz.

Dejamos de hablar por meses, quizás un año o más. Nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando por los mismos medios y ahora, ahora decidimos hablar regularmente.

Nuestras conversaciones son casuales, claro, si sobrepasan las horas, florecían nuestro aún no olvidado secreto. Aquello que decidimos ocultar sin hablar, lo que escondemos ante los demás y especialmente a nuestras parejas. El confeso su amor por mí y me pidió una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo la rechace, por miedo al futuro, por miedo a volver a sufrir, por miedo a tomar la decisión equivocada.

A pesar de que la lejanía fue nuestra desventaja entonces, es ahora mi aliado. El protector de mi vida, la cadena a mis deseos, el obstáculo de que mis pensamientos no terminen en pecado. A veces, pensar en la lejanía, me genera alivio, no quisiera encontrarlo y no poder resistir lo que tanto he soñado despierta, lo que en años no he logrado hacer.

Esta historia atípica no está llena de sentimientos vacíos, ni vano deseo. El solo contacto de sus labios con los míos me provocan una presión en mi pecho, instintivamente mis manos tocan mis labios sonriendo de la exquisita imaginación. Y hasta la fecha, no hay nada que deseo más que su abrazo, o escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre o sus hermosos ojos mirándome. O quizás su mano estrechando la mía.

Muchas personas tienen vidas aburridas, otras llenas de pecado. Mi vida tiene todo lo que una mujer desea, un buen esposo, un cálido hogar. Lo amo. Y él me ama.

Como dije, debería estar llena de culpabilidad y vergüenza, sin embargo este secreto me hace sonreír en mis viajes al trabajo, en mis horas de soledad. Mi culpabilidad es ligera pero aun así presente, después de todo, es más que lujuria, es un amor no olvidado. Mi único temor, es que este secreto se haga demasiado pesado, no poder seguir ocultando mi sentir. O que mi protectora lejanía deje de existir. Tampoco debería reconocer tan abiertamente a mí misma mis sentimientos, debería seguir negándolos como he estado haciendo tantos años, practica me sobra, no quisiera que terminen abrumando y afectando mi relación actual.

Supongo que no se puede tener todo, pero siempre puedo tener sus recuerdos y mi imaginación.


End file.
